Why So Angry?
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: A Kyoya Hibari birthday special one-shot fanfic. What if Chrome forgot Kyoya's birthday?


Happy birthday my dear Kyoya! xD I decided to make a birthday special fanfic. This will be the very first! Hope you'll like this guys! Love yah! Again, sorry for waiting for Right Choice chapter 2! I am working on it. It'll come soon!

xoxo

NOTES: This will be in TYL which means Ten Years Later and they're NOT married here! As of now, I don't intend to write any not-TYL fic because first of all, Kyoya looks 100% more handsome (and I mean TERRIBLY HANDSOME!) and Chrome is 100% more sexy and beautiful. Ugh! Such a perfect couple! Right? Right! Also they're in Italy here!

-Kuuromuu-chii

* * *

><p>"Wait, what date is it today?" Chrome asked after fixing Kyoya's neck tie.<p>

"May 5." He replied after looking at his phone.

"Hmmm…why do I feel like there's something important with the date?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes expecting an answer.

Snapping her fingers, she said, "Oh right! I have an important appointment with a client!"

Kyoya widened his eyes a bit.

"What?" he said.

"I have an important appointment. Why?"

"Nothing." He turned away. He was pissed, really pissed.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta go now Kyoya. I don't want to be late. I'll call you later." She kissed him in the lips before she left.

"She doesn't remember? Tch, what a herbivore."

* * *

><p>"What?" Kyoya answered his phone quite irritated.<p>

"It's lunch already. Come, I'm already here at the lobby." Chrome answered on the other line.

"I'm busy, go on your own." He replied rudely.

"What?"

"I'm still busy."

"Okay… I'll go alone, then." And she hung up.

He sighed deeply. What a great birthday this is. His beloved woman doesn't even remember his birthday and he has tons of work to do. He was right. He shouldn't have believed her about how important birthdays are.

"I can't believe this."

_**It was the first year of their relationship.**_

"_Happy birthday, Kyoya!" Chrome greeted with a charming smile and a small box in her hands._

"_What is that?"_

"_Birthday present."_

"_I don't need those things."_

"_Open it first! You haven't seen it!"_

_He opened the box and saw a little piece of paper. And it wasn't just a little piece of paper. It was folded many times which made it very thick. He slowly opened it and was surprised that when unfolded, the paper was that of a size of a one-half illustration board. It was filled with designs and there was a note which says: _

"_**Happy Birthday and I love you...forever."**_

_**P.S.**_

_**KEEP THIS SAFE!**_

_**Please don't lose this. **_

_**Also never show this to anyone **_

_**Or**_

_**I'll break up with you!**_

_**Chrome Dokuro**_

_After reading her gigantic note, he smirked and was very near in laughing. (Which I can never imagine -.-) And she was blushing madly like a tomato._

"_Are you threatening me here?" _

"_I don't really know."_

_He smirked._

"_Do you think I'm the kind of man who would forget such an important thing?" he said moving closer to her until their faces were inches apart._

"_No." She said while wrapping his neck with her arms._

"_And to whom do you think I will show this to?"_

"_Hibird or Tetsuya…? I guess…"_

"_Funny."_

_And their lips met. _

Since then, he never forgot her or even his birthday. Suddenly, his door opened and he saw Chrome.

"What are you doing here? I already told you I'm busy."

"I know that's why I brought you food." She lifted two plastic bags which includes two pieces of hamburger, coconut juice and soda. She handed the hamburger to him but he didn't take it.

"Come on. Take it." And he still didn't take it and kept quiet.

"Okay if you don't like to take it, I'll just feed you then." She took the covering halfway off the hamburger, sat on the arm of his chair and tried to feed him but he just won't budge. He was still doing his works.

"Come on say 'Ahhh'."

No response.

"I'll give you a kiss if you eat."

Still no response.

"I'll help you with your work."

Nuh-uh.

"Okay! I'll just leave it here and make you be tempted by it." She stood up and sat down on the black leather coach.

"If you're pissed you may go."

"I'm not like you."

"What did you said?"

"I said I'm not a hot-head like you."

"How dare you, herbivore."

"I dare you and can't you see that I'm eating meat?"

"If I eat this, will you stop nagging?"

"Yes…maybe."

Then he ate it. At last.

"Why are you so pissed today, Kyoya?"

He didn't reply, again.

"Why won't you talk properly to me? You're not usually like this."

"My morning's not so good so please just shut your mouth."

"What's happening to you!"

"Would you please just go out?"

"No, I don't want to." She said crossing her arms and walking towards his desk.

"If you don't want me to bite you to death, go out."

"I won't go out unless you tell me what's wrong!" She slammed her fists on his table.

He stood up and also slammed his fist on his desk.

"GO OUT."

"What the hell's wrong with you? I can't believe this all started with a hamburger!" she crossed her arms again.

"And you're the cause of all of this, herbivore."

"How did this became related to me? This is all because of your stubbornness!"

"If only you remember what's so important today then I won't be like this!"

"And what's so important today, huh?"

"It's my—forget it."

"What?"

"Just go out, will you?"

"Fine! I'll leave you all alone." And she stomped her way out and banged the door afterwards. When she was out, she threw her fists in the air.

"Yes! Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>Kyoya remembered Tetsuya's gift for him. Nice, his secretary remembered his birthday and even has a gift for him while his girlfriend forgot all about it and do you know what the best part is? They had a fight ON HIS BIRTHDAY.<p>

When he opened an envelope which is Tetsuya's gift, he saw a picture of him and Chrome sleeping together while in an airplane. Their hands were connected and Chrome's head lays on his shoulder and his head on top of her. They're so sweet together! (Actually, that sentence is just a part of my thoughts…) On the back, Tetsuya wrote a note.

Happy Birthday Kyo-san!

I wish that Chrome-san and you will live happy together.

You can count on me if you're going to propose to her.

And I know that's soon.

-Tetsuya Kusakabe

Kyoya stared at the picture. He sure cherished her so much but for her to forget this special day? And she was the one who taught him the importance of birthdays! That's why he just can't believe it. And now, what is he going to do? He won't call her. No way. Never. That will just crush his pride. And it's her fault anyway so she should be the one to call him. But she doesn't know that she forgot his birthday and she doesn't know why he was angry. Ugh! So confusing! Why won't he just tell her, then? No. he want her to figure it out by herself and feel the guilt. He won't speak about it then after she knew, she'll say sorry and it's over! Right that's what he'll do! But what if she calls him? Should he answer? Well, why not? Well, speaking about it, she just sent a message to him.

"We have a dinner with a client. Your favorite restaurant. 8 PM."

Great. Are they going to ignore each other till the end of that dinner?

Sigh. He was so busy working and thinking about her that he didn't notice that it was night already.

-skip-

7:55 PM

Even though she said that there is a client, he didn't know if he should go or not. If he comes, Chrome will just ignore him and do the entire entertain-the-client thing with him just sitting there and letting his butt hurt. But if he didn't come, what will she do? What if that client is a pervert and tries to harass her? That won't do, she's a female guardian and he's sure that she can protect herself. But what if she gets drunk and the bastard will do immoral things to her? No, it's a restaurant and there's no alcoholic drink rather than wine. What if out her anger, she goes mad and let the man do whatever he likes? And that he can't let happen. He will never let anyone touch his woman! And so, he arranged all his things and immediately went to that restaurant. He went inside his fabulous black Ferrari and hit the road. Oh traffic, why do you have to hit the wrong time? It's past 8 and he was still stuck in the road with other cars gleaming with lights. At this time, he forgot all about his pride and tried to call Chrome many times but he got no answer which made him more tensed. By the time he arrived at the restaurant, it was 8:45 PM already. He was surprised to see that the restaurant has no other customers. When he entered, he saw Chrome sitting by a table arranged with aroma candles and roses.

"What…is this?" he asked as he approach her slowly.

"A Celebration. It's your birthday so we should celebrate, right?"

"At last you knew."

"I always knew. I will never forget your birthday." She stood up and went to him then continued, "Why, do you think I'm the kind of person who will forget such an important thing?"

"You planned to piss me from the start."

"Yes. It'll start the fire, you know." She moved closer to him until their faces were inches away from each other.

"And yes it did."

She smiled and pulled him to sit in a chair.

"Let's eat." Chrome said with a smile painted in her face.

"You don't have to tell me, woman."

"I can't believe you got so angry easily. Well, at least you didn't bite me to death."

"I was near to biting you to death if you didn't left."

"And you was really furious due to the fact that you thought I forgot your special day." She chuckled right after her statement.

"Of course I will be angry."

"Of course because you are Hibari Kyoya, am I right?"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me you're pissed again."

"I said shut up."

"Okay, whatever. It's your birthday anyway."

After they ate with silence, Chrome handed a package to him wrapped in newspaper but with a violet ribbon.

"Newspaper?"

"It's earth-friendly, you know? Open it!"

When he opened the package, he saw a scrapbook. A scrapbook all about their relationship. He scanned it and saw a lot of stolen pictures of him, Chrome and them together. It was so sweet (Again, just part of my thoughts…) She also put captions like "Kyoya looking away, and thinking deep. Quite lucky he didn't saw me taking this. Oh he's just so handsome!" (My thought…) He chuckled after scanning it.

"Did you like it?"

"It's horrible."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're taking pictures of me secretly? Do you want me to bite you to death?"

"What did you said? Don't you know that I worked on that for four months and you're just going to tell me that it's horrible?"

"Yes it's terribly horrible. And what kind of captions are these? What are you in elementary?"

"Huh! How dare you, Kyoya! I worked really hard for your birthday and you're just going to criticize me! Ugh! I can't take this, I'm going home!" she picked up her bag and was headed to the door when Kyoya suddenly held her hand and pulled him in an embrace.

"Let go of me!" she fought him trying to let go but with no luck.

"Now who's furious now?"

She stopped fighting back.

"What?" Chrome looked at him.

"I liked it. No, I love it." Kyoya said but without looking at her because he knows that he'll just blush.

"You can tell me that straightly. You don't have to make me angry."

"You looked funny…when you're angry."

"Do you intend to piss me till the night ends?"

"It's my birthday so I could do anything I want. Besides, my day was so bad."

"And I guess my night will be so bad too."

"Then we're fair."

"Happy Birthday, Kyoya."

"Hmmm…" he blushed so deep like a tomato! (fangirl squeal! xD kya~)

Then she kissed him with her arms around his neck and his arms sliding on her waist.

"I love you." She said between their kisses.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Uhmmm…anoh…..etoh… the truth is I don't really know what to say…<p>

Well I just hope that you like it…was it so OOC? I was a bit worried about that.

Hey reader, either your anonymous or not, could you please click that highlighted text below. Please? And what I mean by please is pretty, pretty please? Reviews are just so 'sweet' that it makes me squeal and jump in my seat whenever I them. I LOVE CANDIES. And I know that you know candies are so 'sweet'. Well whatever, I just want your reviews. Okay? Okay! ^-^

Again sorry for the very long wait for Right Choice…

Why am I cursed with laziness? Ugh! Anyway, I'm very close in finishing Reborn (anime) so I guess I'll have more time for fanfic. Yey! Thank you for a reading this Kyoya's birthday special fanfic! Bye-Bye! ^-^


End file.
